world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110814ErisioSorser
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering theoreticalAcquisitionist TA at 22:30 -- 10:30 GC: Mr. Piraya I bring big news! 10:31 TA: 777 ah Mis7er E7rors 777 10:31 TA: 777 wha7 is 7his undoub7ably impor7an7 news? 777 10:32 GC: Ghosts are real and they eat witches 10:33 TA: 777 run 7ha7 by me again? 777 10:33 GC: also I climbed a tower and smacked a magic staff out of a ghost hand 10:33 TA: 777 Mis7er E7rors 777 10:33 TA: 777 dabbling in illici7 subs7ances is unbecoming of a gen7leman 777 10:34 GC: Huh? 10:34 GC: Oh! Rule 23 paragraph 17 subtext 3 10:34 TA: 777 correc7 777 10:34 TA: 777 I am going 7o have 7o ask you 7o s7op embibing hallucina7ory herbsI am going 7o have 7o ask you 7o s7op embibing hallucina7ory herbs for your own well-being 777 10:35 GC: No but this wasnt a hallucination! 10:35 TA: ((whoops, double pasted there)) 10:35 GC: I*ve tried those, they were too strong and I couldnt leave my bed for 3 days 10:35 GC: No no, this ghost was on prospit 10:36 TA: 777 ah 7he 7acky gold plane7 777 10:36 TA: 777 righ7 777 10:36 GC: yeah, but basically 10:36 GC: this ghost harvested the skulls of other witches like Acey 10:36 GC: and used them to control those aspects 10:36 GC: he wanted Acey for the void aspect 10:37 GC: to complete the set 10:37 GC: like a dick] 10:37 GC: Luckilly he got deleted 10:37 TA: 777 so 7his "ghos7" was a compu7er program? 777 10:37 TA: 777 or a game cons7ruc7 of 7he sor7s? 777 10:37 GC: Game contruct 10:38 GC: Doir hacked into the code of the game and deleted him 10:38 TA: 777 well kudos 7o him for dele7ing such a foul lech from 7his game 777 10:39 TA: 777 a man who 7akes advan7age of a woman is 7he wors7 kind of person 777 10:39 TA: 777 and one who uses 7heir skulls for wrong-doing is even worse 777 10:40 GC: I uh 10:40 GC: I just realized something 10:40 TA: 777 oh? 777 10:40 GC: If there were other witches 10:41 GC: does that mean we weren*t the first? 10:41 GC: Like, even without the veterans 10:42 TA: 777 wi7h 7he in7ricacies of 7he game in considera7ion I find i7 highly unlikely we are 7he firs7 pair of universes involved wi7h 7his game 777 10:42 GC: But like 10:42 GC: how many people have had to do this 10:43 GC: How many kids were torn away from their families 10:43 TA: 777 undoub7ably coun7less numbers my good Mis7er E7rors 777 10:43 GC: <:( 10:43 TA: 777 and I somehow doub7 we will even be 7he las7 777 10:45 GC: <:( <:( <:( 10:46 TA: 777 Mis7er E7rors 777 10:46 TA: 777 Erisio 777 10:47 TA: 777 I know i7 seems unkind bu7 you canno7 bog yourself down wi7h 7he 7hough7 of wha7 migh7 become wi7h o7her universes 777 10:47 TA: 777 wha7 ma77ers mos7 is us in 7his universe 777 10:49 GC: Y-Yeah 10:49 GC: that mak*es- 10:49 GC: makes sense 10:51 TA: 777 we will win 7his game Erisio 777 10:51 TA: 777 never forge7 7ha7 777 10:51 TA: 777 even 7he mos7 hopeless odds can be fixed wi7h a li77le crea7ive numerical managemen7 777 10:51 GC: Yeah! 10:52 GC: We have like 30 people with different skills! 10:52 GC: If we work together, we can totally win 10:53 TA: 777 exac7ly 777 10:53 TA: 777 i7 may no7 seem i7 bu7 I do have fai7h in our 7eamma7es 777 10:54 GC: Even the ones who "777 grind your gears 7o 7he end of the world 777"? 10:56 TA: 777 everyone plays a par7 in 7he long game 777 10:56 TA: 777 even a dead man's hand can win if 7he righ7 cards are deal7 777 10:57 GC: Well right now my hand looks to be made of the rules card and a draw 4 from uno 10:58 TA: 777 you are supposed 7o 7ake 7he rules card ou7 Mis7er E7rors, show 7he game of poker i7s due respec7 777 10:59 GC: You just missed the point worse than a drunk William Tell 11:00 TA: 777 7;) 777 11:02 GC: Wow a wink 11:02 GC: are you sure YOU aren*t the one who*s supposed to be rereading Rule 23 paragraph 17 subtext 3 11:08 TA: 777 we were having a momen7 7here Erisio 777 11:08 TA: 777 you ruined i7 777 11:09 TA: 777 you 7ruely are my s7ar pupil 777 11:10 GC: /^///^\ 11:11 TA: 777 by 7he way how is your 7eam fairing? 777 11:11 TA: 777 how is Lily holding ou7? 777 11:11 GC: Well 11:11 GC: She*s found ways around her disability 11:12 GC: using magic eye magic 11:14 TA: 777 oh! 777 11:14 TA: 777 7ha7s excellen7 news! 777 11:16 TA: 777 I assume she s7ill canno7 7alk abou7 wha7 happened 7hough? 777 11:17 GC: not a word <:I 11:19 TA: 777 I feared as much 7:\ 777 11:19 TA: 777 s7ill any s7eps 7o making her well again are posi7ive s7eps 777 11:20 GC: Yeah, it*s scary, and I want to trust her, but yeah. At least now she can see. Sorta. From my perspective 11:23 TA: 777 some sigh7 is be77er 7han no sigh7 I suppose 777 11:27 GC: A-Anyway 11:27 GC: speaking of Lily I guess im gonnago check on her and make sure she hasnt collided with the wall again 11:27 TA: 777 ah yes 777 11:27 TA: 777 good man 777 11:27 GC: bye sorser, it was nice to talk to you 11:28 TA: 777 I 7hink I am going 7o check on 7hiago's fa7her now 7ha7 you men7ion i7 777 11:28 TA: 777 being coa7ed in gold while naked probably isn'7 very pleasan7 777 11:28 TA: 777 good evening Erisio 777 11:28 GC: I dont wanna ask, night -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 23:28 --